The Girl That Tricked The Sorting Hat
by StarlightPoet
Summary: "How did she do it?How did she trick the Sorting Hat?"


_Who was she?Was she even supposed to be at Hogwarts?How do we know we can trust her?_

Starlight was sitting at her best friend,Elsabeth's desk when the owl and Elisabeth didn't know what to make of then they the girl's took the ones addressed to them and studied the jade green writing thier faces lit up.  
>"They're here." I nodded to Elisabeth.<br>My letter had the strangest address ever said _Her Best Friend's Desk._Now isn't that peculiar?But the girls were smarter then they didn't need to open their' did anyway.  
>"YES!I GOT INTO HOGWARTS!"Elisabeth danced around but stopped to stare at her friend,"Why haven't you opened yours yet?"<br>Corrinafaced her friend and said in a calm voice,"I already know I got to sound like a jerk or anything but they only send acceptence letters.  
>But that was four years was when they got accepted into Hogwarts for their first were in their fourth year now.<p>

"ELISABETH!HURRY UP AND GET UP!WE HAVE POTIONS FIRST AND I DON"T THINK YOU WANT SNAPE TO TAKE 50 POINTS FROM RAVENCLAW BECAUSE YOU ARE LAZY!NOW GET UP AND LET'S G0!" Everyone in the Ravenclaw common room stared at the usually quiet happened to be in Slytherin by the way.  
>"Um,Corrina?Why are you here?"Cho Chang walked up to the girl and looked at her with that stupid dumbfounded look.<br>"To get Elisabeth.I'm a member of every house remember?They just stuck me in Slytherin cause they had an extra ,it was Pansy's idea and you know how she thinks I'm a only wants Draco to think she's excuse me little miss perfect so I can save both our houses from losing morning,by the way."Corrina then turned and walked up the stairs leaving a very shocked common room behind her.  
>After they had gotten topotions for they're first day of that year they were asigned Corrina was stuck with had to do all the work and Malfoy got all the ,one dayshe got tired of it.<br>"Snape!I demand that you listen to me for once instead of just saying 'Oh,good job Draco!' or 'Pick up the pace !' because you know what!I do all the work!Draco just flirts with and then turns to Goyle or Crabb and makes fun of her!I know I'm being rude and all but I DEMAND that you know the truth since Malfoy can't seem to speak it!"Everyone stared at this girl that was infront of the teachers desk right in the middle if was in his house and she was DEMANDING that he listen to her?She was brave.  
>"I admire you courage ,but it seems Malfoy would disagree."Draco had stood up and was shaking his head furiously.<br>"Draco!If you lie one more time to a Hogwarts proffeser then I will have no choice but to duel you for the right we duel or I take you down with out a fight."Snape was just watching in amusement now.  
>"'ll duel then,Ms.I-Don't-Have-A-Last-Name!"Malfoy sneered at the poor girl.<br>"Ok,if I win you have to tell the truth from now on-"  
>"And if I win?"<br>"I give you complete credit and I will also tell you my last name."Corrina smirked in that 'You know you'll lose anyway' kind of smirk.  
>"Hmmm...MONARCH!Start us off!"Draco said as he scanned the room.<br>"Ok?"Elisabeth walked up to the front of the room and leaned against Snape's desk,"Wands at the ready!And...DUEL!"  
>"Petrificus Totalus!"Corrina said so fast it was almost uninteligable.(sp?)<br>Draco had only started to speak his choice but he had been petrified and his wand was knockd out of his hand.  
>Corrina stood there with one hand on hr hip and in the other she was twirling her wand.<br>"Looks,like I win Malfoy."She walked over to Malfoy and picked up his wand,"Go back to obeying Draco pleas?I know I won you but he needs you."She had said to the wand and almost admedietly it rolled off her hand and onto the floor beside Draco.  
>" will you please take up to the common room until he can move again since this was your doing."<br>"Yes,right away sir."Corrina wlked over and slung Malfoy over her shoulder.  
>After she exited the class went back to their work.<br>It was silent in the only sound was a bit of struggling from an unhappy Draco and Corrina's a single word was spoken.  
>"Ravenclaw."<br>"hhht?"Draco mumbled.  
>"My last name is Ravenclaw."Corrina appearently understood thing she kept his head beside hers so that she could hear him better.<br>"ds at meeen yer aa air?(Does that mean you're the heir?)"Draco looked at Corrina questioningly.  
>"I don't know...But I do know one know how Slytherin is the house for dark wizards?"Corrina looked out of the corner oh her eye to Draco.<br>"mhm"Draco replied.  
>"Well,I say it's the house of misunderstandings.I beat you in a duel a minute ago and you haven't tried to curse me yet.I think Slytherin's are just you get what I'm sayin?"<br>"yesh(yes)"Draco could talk a little better.  
>"So I'm not the only your being actually really nice to me considering I just petrificus totalus'd you."<br>"bt ya gvv ack ma wnd. (But you gave back my wand.)"  
>"Yes,that's very true,"They had reached the common room and Corrina utteren the password and was granted interence,"Sorry about the duel thing Draco.I just wanted to get the truth out."<br>"It's ok."Draco could speak but he still couldn't move.  
>Corrina layed him on the couch.<br>"You know Draco?I think you just need atrue friend."  
>"I do?"Draco looked at Corrina with confusion in his eyes.<br>" Crab or Goyle ever actually act like their your friends?"  
>"They mostly do whatever I tell them to do."<br>"'re SCARED of you Draco!"  
>"...They...are?"Realization dawned on the little Slytherin.<br>"'s very easyto see that Draco!"  
>"One thing,everyone calls me Malfoy...Why don't you?"<br>"I don't think it's very fair that everyone calls you by your last name because they don't trust you.I do it to show you that I can see a good friend in you Draco,but you have to prove it to me first."  
>"What?"<br>"You'll know what I mean when he time now that you can move again,let's get to herbology."  
>Corrina then stood up,grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him out of the common room.<p> 


End file.
